GRAND Afflictions ICONic Boyz Fan Fiction
by kyannalovesiconicboyz
Summary: Your name is Alaina Moretti, you crashed into the cutest guy in the world, Vinny Castronovo. But millions of other girls obsess over him. What will happen? :O
1. GRAND Afflictions  Chapter 1

HAYY This is my first shot at this type of thing. sorry if it sucks but this is pretty much it for the first chapt. if it doesn't get much attention I won't continue. is it good? IS IT? Lol this might suck but I sort of have it planned out, SORT OF. the second chapter is already done. anyway please give feedback HERE(i'll see it here): .com/ask THANKS.

POV = Point of view. 

**Your a 13 year old girl, living in LA. You guys moved from (whereever you live ATM). You're currently looking for your BFF Trinny who supposedly "ditched you" and now you're walking around all of LA and you're lost with your phone on low bat. K TO THE STORY (:**

**"Ugh! Where could she BE! I swear she was right here next to me a few minutes ago! I turn around and-" You stop midtext to see a giant battery figure on cellphone's screen flashing. Below it says "Low Battery, Please Connect To Power Source." _GREAT_! You think to yourself. Now what?**

**You look around and see regular LA traffic in place, a couple groups of people here and there walking along the streets. I think I know my way home from here, you think. Tired of walking you start to sprint up the sidewalk, ready to go around the corner, when you slam into something.**

**That "something" has got to be the cutest boy you've met! He looked straight at you, obviously surprised. You can feel yourself blush.**

**[cute boy's pov]**

**Who was she? I had to know! She took my breath away when I looked at her!, you think. I can't speak, I feel so dumb... "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you fine?" she asks.**

**"I'm.. i'm okay, how about you?" You ask. "I'm ok... sorry!" She starts to walk away. You feel like grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back. She was just so beautiful, you couldn't let her go.**

**[Your pov]**

**He's so cute...! Who is he? I should've introduced myself im SOO DUMB! "Wait," he says. "My name's Vinny, you seem sort of lost."**

**_Oh my god, he's actually starting a conversation_, you think. "Oh!.. My name's (yourname).. I was walking around with my friend and then when I turned I totally lost her, i've been looking for her."**

**"You should call the cops!" He says, sounding concerned_. He's sweet!_**

**"No it's not that serious.. I think I know where she is" you say.**

**Vinny glances at his phone which has been in his hand, you just notice. "Im really sorry, I have to go!" he says.**

**"Aw, go where?" You ask him. I hope it's not something personal, you think.**

**"Well, rehearsal! I'm running a little late today" he replies.**

**Rehearsal? Just as you're about to ask him "rehearsing for what?" you instantly recongize him. HE'S VINNY FROM ICONIC BOYZ! is this really happening? you think. You have no idea what to say now.**

**"Can I get your number?" He asks a little shyly. His smile is to _die_ for... you think.**

**"Um.. okay!" You tell him your number, and he's off. Your heart is beating so hard!**


	2. GRAND Afflictions  Chapter 2

**[ OKAY. So I didn't even notice that my last chapter got 20+ reviews! Thank you so much. For that I continued writing. If you think that chapter was good, then this will be so much better. I didn't like the first chapter really :( Also, I'm changing perspectives; Writing "yourname" and "you" is slowing me down lol & it kinda takes from the reality aspect of the story, so your new name is Alaina Moretti. (Uh-lane-uh More-et-ee) and it's all YOUR perspective. If you don't like this then just pretend your name is Alaina, done. :P**

**~ For some reason the first chapter to this story isn't coming up so I can't add on to it there. here's the link to the first chapter:**

**www. fanfiction. net/s/7000018/1/first_iconic_boyz_story_is_it_good_xo (Without Spaces) ]**

* * *

><p>I am so glad it was a weekend, I got barely any sleep! I kept thinking about... him. It was so unreal. I couldn't believe that I ran into one of the most cutest guys in the world. I kept playing it over in over in my head. I hadn't told anyone. Not yet, If I told my mom she'd never let me go hang out with Trinny out in town again. Maybe I should keep this a secret? It wouldn't be the first time my mom would ruin things for me.<p>

I could already smell the linger of bacon and scrambled eggs from downstairs creeping up on me coming through the crack in my door. Come to think of it, I was somewhat hungry. I didn't eat anything when I got home yesterday. I ran _straight _home. I might check and see what happened to Trinny, too.

Lazily I pulled myself out of bed. I didn't even bother to change right away. It was a _weekend_. I wasn't going anywhere. Or so I thought I wasn't. I pulled up an old chair from in my closet and sat in front of my old desk top computer. My laptop wasn't dead.

But before I could even think about Facebook notifications, I remembered. _He had my number_. Maybe he'd texted me? Guys like him you obviously don't want to keep waiting. I don't know him very well but he just seemed so sweet and caring right off the bat. But my phone wasn't with me. Maybe my mom had seen it. Groaning, I went down stairs. The scent of sweet, sizziling bacon surrounded me. _Yum_. "Hey, Mom?" I asked my Mom, with a bit of a sleepy voice. "Do you have any clue where my phone's at?"

"Alaina, you just woke up and all you can worry about is your phone? Sit down, eat some bacon, drink some juice, we've got something to talk about."

My heart sank. I didn't do anything wrong.. Well..

"Erm, yeah?" I asked with an edge of unsureness. I took a bite of the crispy bacon. Pretty good, coming from my unmiraculous cook of my Mother.

"Who's this 'Vincent' kid in your phone? He sent you two messages last night, and-"

I coughed violently. My mom had my phone. She was on to me.

"...and one just a few minutes ago. Don't choke, what's going on? Who is he?"

I gasped for air. "_Mom! _Why do you have my phone in the first place? Can't you respect my privacy just a little?"

"Alaina, please. I'm your mother. I could take this phone away from you easily as fast as I gave it to you. Priveliges are priveliges, now can you tell me who he is?"

How did I go about explaining this to her? _Yeah, well, I kinda lost my best friend in town the other day and while wandering around alone looking for her, I crashed into him and he seemed really nice and I told him I was looking for her and he cared so much and I just happened to give my phone number to a cute, popular stranger_.

"Mom, last night I lost sight of Trina and I went looking for her a bit. He bumped into me and I told him I was looking for her and he was really sweet and we sort of exchanged numbers."

My mom stared at me in disbelief. "You gave your number to a stranger because _he seemed sweet_? Alaina, I don't like being lied to, he isn't even a contact in your phone!"

"He's not yet!" I protested. I pryed the phone away from her hands into my own. "I don't know why you're upset, it's not like I gave him a bio about my personal information."

"You don't even know who he is!" Mom shot back.

"Uh, actually, I do. His name is Vinny Castronovo and he happens to dance on a TV show being filmed around here somewhere in California. Thousands of other girls would die for his number. Can I talk to him at least?"

My mom was giving me the death glare. "Okay. But if he's so _famous_ as you claim then don't bug him too much, I don't want people thinking my daughter chases famous boys all day."

I squealed in delight. I couldn't have been happier. My mom actually gave me permission to text Vinny Castronovo. This day couldn't go wrong.

Still nibbling on bacon, I scrolled through my inbox, peeling my eyes for any numbers that weren't added to my phone. _Bingo_. Found his message. First I added him to my contacts. Then I read:

_Vinny_: **hey! how is ur sat going? do u have any plans for tonight? Geo said I could invite a few guests over to watch us rehearse for the show  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> OOOH CLIFFHANGER. Review it if you liked it! Lolol. Any feedback is GRAND, I appreciate it. I'm really trying to pick up on this story. More VINNY and the boyz in the next chapter. A lot more.<strong>


	3. GRAND Afflictions  Chapter 3

I felt like I was floating. Floating away from reality. This didn't feel real. It felt like a dream. I gathered my breath. _Focus! I can't be this dream girly around him, or any of the boyz... that's when things will sink._

I quickly texted back:

**sats going decent! no, no plans :) sounds awesome! thx so much for inviting me vin, do u mind if i take a few of my friends with me? if so how many? thx again! xo**

Excitedly, out of my mind, I sprung up out of my seat and bolted upstairs to my room. I quickly sent a few texts to Trinny and my other best friends, Dahlia and Vivien explaining the situation.

**txt back FAST. we're gonna sit in on an IB rehearsal! asdfghjkl;**

After finishing breakfast, opening doors to let my friends in, and getting changed, we all settled down and recieved a text from Vinny reading:

**geo says no more than 3, and ill text u the adress in a little while! **

"Is this really happening?"

"Do I look okay?"

"GIRLS!" I shouted. "None of that matters. Stop being so nervous. If you're this jittery at home you're going to puke at the rehearsal studio," I said with a faint chuckle in my voice.

"She's right," Dahlia retorded, snatching a granola bar from my cupboard. We were downstairs, awaiting Vinny's address text. We were walking, so we had no time to waste.

"I won't believe any of this is real until Nick hugs me." Vivien remarked.

I snorted. "Good luck with that... really. Can you guys promise me not to be complete idiots? Try not bothering them too much, try not being clingy, excetera. This is a once in a life time thing. You're not going to sit in on an_ ICONic Boyz America's Best Dance Crew rehearsal _again, I hope you're aware."

"No shit!" Trinny shot back at me. "Don't you think we know this stuff? We're not animals, Alaina, gosh."

I rolled my eyes. By this point, Vivien, Dahlia, Trinny and I were all circled around my cellphone in my hands, eyes gleaming, waiting for the text.

And then... it buzzed.

We were all zoo animals for 0.6 seconds.

I left my mom a note explaining the situation, and when I thought my return would be time-wise. I think she'd be okay. But I wouldn't let her ruin this for me. It wasn't happening.

It was week 7 of America's Best Dance Crew. I had voted ever since week 2, and I wasn't about to let them go home. We were sitting in on the Nicki Minaj rehearsal. I was excited beyond words. The entire walk to the studio, I felt like I was going to pee my pants- but logically it wouldn't happen because I went to the bathroom beforehand like a smart cookie.

Four of us, we arrived at the studio. California's blazing sun beat down on us the entire way, but we made it. It was worth it. We all established it before. I had my eye on Vinny, Vivien on Nick, Dahlia on Jason and Trinny on Madison. We were all wingwomans for each other, and we were going to help each other out with, well, you know.

Especially Trinny. She's moving in a few weeks and all she really wants is some Madison Alamia love if she can get it.

"Uh, how do you open this door..?" I asked nervously as we pulled up to the front of the studio. "Wait. Is it even free to get in? What if we need passes or something?"

"Oh come on, it's a studio. I don't think Vinny would invite you and give you no notice of any fees."

"She's got a point," Dahlia mentioned again. "Can we go in now?"

"This is a ridiculous door!" I snapped. I nudged at it. "Push or pull?"

"Is it locked, or...?" Vivien asked in confusion.

"Oh, I hate that door too!" I heard a voice chime behind me. We all turned around so fast we could've twisted our necks.

A tan girl with shoulder-length black hair stood in front of us with a sweet smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Jodi! Are you guys sitting in on the rehearsal too? That's nice of Geo to let the boyz invite."

"Um, yeah. We're sitting in too," Trinny piped with pure dissapointment in her voice. She probably wanted to be the only ones in the rehearsal watching.

Jodi slid in front of us and did the impossible- she opened the studio door. Black magic much. "Takes practice," she told us. "I don't know what the directors of this studio were thinking when constructing it. It's an interesting building I think you'll find out." We all stepped in. The AC was wonderful, we all really needed it after the hot walk here.

"It's this way," Jodi directed us kindly. "I don't think they're in yet. Did you walk here? I give you props on making it without a heat stroke. _That_ I couldn't survive. AC Car or no deal," Jodi conversed further, taking a long drink of her water bottle.

That she couldn't survive? It's like these rehearsles she was used to. "If you don't mind me asking, is this your first time sitting in? How did you meet the boyz?"

"Oh, it's only normal you'd ask. This isn't my first time. I go to school with Mikey, so, er, I guess you can say connections. I'd never use him to get in to the rehearsals though, him and Geo invite me all the time. I watched Geo and his crew ICONic rehearse here in the same place too. Now can you see how I have expierience with the doors?" She smiled.

"She's a real talker," I heard Trinny whisper behind me. I held back my giggles.

The door swinged open again. And this was it. Vincent Castronovo, Madison Alamia, Thomas Miceli, Michael Fusco, Jason Smith, Louis DiPippa and Nick Mara were right in front of me. I was in their prescence. This was the same room, same AIR we're breathing. Everything. I tried not to faint. I need to tone down my fan-girl level, a LOT. So did Trinny, Dahlia and Viv. I could feel them trembling behind me.

They all spread out. Jodi had this huge grin on her face when she saw our reactions. Then Geo slid in and dropped off the bags.

"Have a good rehearsal boyz, stay focused. We're in it to win it, right? Oh and, uh, welcome Alaina, glad you can make it. Hope you guys have fun... try not to have _too_ much fun."

Did Geo really just say that? Oh my gosh. I blushed. "Thank you, Geo, for having me. It's a pleasure."

He nodded in acceptane. "I'll be back in three hours, I've got some paperwork to do. ICON is getting mountains of sign-ups I've heard."

There was an awkward silence lasting 0.2 seconds.

"Well, uh," Madison started, scratching his neck awkwardly, but cutely. "My name's Madison, and... well you know who we are I'm sure." He laughed softly.

They were just so much more attractive in person. I went back on everything I said at home about dibs on whoever. They were all so insanely cute.

"You're smooth, Madison," Jodi joked. "Alaina, why don't you introduce yourself?"

I panicked. I felt like it suddenly got 200 degrees warmer in the room. I shot her a sarcastic _Thanks _glare. She seemed amused enough. This was going to be fun.

"Well, my name's Alaina Moretti." I squeaked. "And, um, This is Trinny De Luca, Dahlia Colombo, and Vivien Russo. It's nice to meet you, we walked all the way here."

Mikey raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really? You walked? Dang, girl, that must've killed you. Vinny, how rude. You didn't offer these nice ladies a ride?" He laughed.

Vinny blushed. _He was so cute_. "I'm sorry Alaina, I'm sure we can fix you a ride home though."

"That's sweet and all! Let's get to work, you heard Geo didn't you?" Nick snapped. Oh my gosh, he was assertive in a good way. _Hotness point +1_.

"Let's focus... try not to let these attractive girls to distract you." I heard Mikey whisper to Madison and Louis. I don't think I was meant to hear that.

Trinny, Dahlia, Vivien, Jodi and I all were chilling on the side of the huge rehearsal room. We gave the boyz space. I was just glad to watch their practices. I was a bit of a dancer, but not much. They really gave me the inspiration to want to try and dance again. I studied all of their moves. I took mental notes, while Trinny, Dahlia and Vivien kept drooling over them.

"So, this weeks challenge is to act like a marionette. We didn't even know what those were," Louis admitted blatantly.

Vivien chuckled. "Nicki Minaj just likes to use big words. It's basically those puppet things that get all tangled."

"Well yeah, we know that _now_," Louis said. "We got to go to this really cool theater and play around with them. I think we have a pretty good idea of what to work on, right boyz?"

"Yeah buddy!" They all retorded in agreement. I still couldn't believe I was witnessing this.

"So for our intro, I think we should kinda go like this-" Mikey started, doing some sort of Marionette sideways shuffle, including his hands, keeping them bent. "But, in a line. You feel me?"

"Oh, oh oh. I get you." Thomas attempted Mikey's newfound move. His swag was incredible. He nailed it, and it was the first he's seen it.

"In a line though? Isn't that sorta tacky?" Vinny piped.

"Aw, that's not Tacky Vin." I got the guts to mention. They all looked at me.

"You like it, Alaina?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool for the intro. So do you guys already have your mastermix to practice to?"

"Yeah, that's the cool thing, they give us the mastermixes before hand. Except for it's really a tape. Old fashioned, right? Could you play it for me, Trinny?" Madison smiled and tossed her the tape. She nearly dropped it.

"N-no problem!" She choked. She popped in the tape in the little plug-in stereo behind her.

_Ayo, it's District 78! _The beats dropped._ Oooh-ah oh, oh ooh-ah oooh. Step-st-step up in the party like my name is th-tha-that. All these haters mad because I'm so estab-ab-ab. Check it out, Check it out. _More beats dropped behind Will.'s voice. This was an_ amazing _mastermix.

"This is my Jam, bro!" Mikey yelled over the volume of the music.

Vinny came up behind me. "I dare you... to do Mikey's intro move. Think you can do it?"

"What? Of course not! I have no skills compared to you guys," I admitted shyly.

"It wont hurt to try, hmm? C'mon! I'll guide you." Suddenly Vinny's warm hands were over mine. He played back the mastermix, and I'm pretty sure everyone in the room was staring. Even though he was just showing me a move, I felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest. I could feel him breathing down my neck. He moved my hands in a weird, robotic motion like Mikey had done. It looked cool when they did it, but I probably looked like a mental hospital patient. "Now you just have to kinda... shuffle your feet aside like that, but in the opposite direction when you switch. Like.." And then Vinny showed me what he was talking about. "..that. Y'know? It's not so hard. You could be the newest member to ICONic Boyz if you wanted."

I laughed louder than needed to. He was so open and cute about everything he was saying to me. The next thing you know, Trinny, Dahlia and Vivien were getting hands-on practices with Madison, Jason and Nick.

"Watch out, season seven," Mikey teased. "Swagtastic Girlz are auditioning this year."

"You think we can pull it off? We're nobodies." Jodi said.

He shrugged. "Look at us, we were once nobodies also." He suggested.

"I'm going to give you a point for that one, Michael," Jodi laughed.

"Points? Do I sense a competition?" Dahlia asked jokingly.

"Of course. Mikey has a thing for getting on people's levels. Or at least trying to. He got on Delaney Fischer's level. Everytime he gets something right from my arguement, he wins a point. Y'catch my drift?"

Some interesting competition that was. "Oh, of course. I used to have contests like that all the time at school." I lied.

"BREAK!" Jason gasped. "I. Need Water. Jodi. Can you buy me. One please? I'll pay you back. Later."

"Didn't Geo provide you guys with water, though?" Jodi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Until Nick, Madison and Thomas drank it all." Vinny admitted.

Jodi laughed. "Girls, come with?" We all went down the hall to get a few water bottles. "Okay, guys, I know you have major crushes on them. It's obvious. Vivien, you have it the hardest. Nick is_ so _oblivious." She whispered.

Vivien blushed. "Well of course I'm crushing a _little_," she admitted slowly. "But you know, with ABDC and everything on their minds, I'm not trying to boyfriend it up. That'd be nice though. Every girls dream."

Jodi chewed on the inside of her cheek. "That's the thing, you guys. Nick kinda already has somebody back home. I mean, it's not legit hubby status but, they definetely have a thing. I know you want to score, and I'm not trying to be a cockblock but I don't want anyone to feel like they weren't good enough for some famous 7 boyz. It's not like that. Geo knows about it, I'm sure, so they're not _taken _taken but it's kind of on break, you know? Mikey has a girl back home. Her name's Montana, they've known each other for a while back when they met at Nets Kids. They _all_ had to put their relationships or feelings and what not on break because of the show. Geo doesn't care if they're dating, he just didn't want any distractions."

Silence.

"Why don't you just drive an arrow through my heart?" Trinny spit. "Guys, I'm going to go. Tell Geo I said thanks for letting me be here."

"Trinny, please don't go. I know you're upset..." Vivien started.

"Vivien, please just_ don't_. Leave it alone. Madison's not even going to bother for me. I don't want to fall any harder for him than I already have."

"Fall harder for who?" Madison's voice came around behind us. Perfect timing.

"It's no one." Jodi assured him.

"Doesn't sound like no one." Madison took a bite of... a hotpocket?

"What do you want?" Jodi snapped.

"Gee, I was just gonna ask what's taking you so long to get water. Ladies these days. You sure it's not that time of month Jodi?"

"You're disgusting! I'm not buying water for you. Get out of the corridors and go rehearse. Loser."

Madison broke down in laugher and walked back from where he came.

Trinny was redder than anything in the world. "I'm breaking my own heart staying here," She continued.

"You're being _so_ dramatic. Shut up, you're staying and that's it." Dahlia shot at her.

"No thanks!" Trinny insisted. "Well, I'm leaving now."

_Fine, your loss_. I wasn't going to stop her. "I'll text you whenever."


	4. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 4

_Hi guys :) I completely forgot I had an account on here, but I just recently stumbled over this. I know it's a 2 year old story, but I can't help but feel bad that people keep checking back and leaving reviews hoping I'll update. I've written and posted 8 new parts to the story on tumblr, but __**I'm not going to finish the story**__. My writing style has changed drastically since writing this one. I don't even think I have the original file of this story on my computer (I got a new laptop in the last 2 years), but, nevertheless, I'll put what I have done along with the 3 measly chapters I have up now. I have written an ending & entire plot to this story, but I don't think I can follow through and finish it! If I ever do, they'll be on here. (Don't keep your hopes up.. I haven't written fanfiction in a long time. Sorry!)_

_This chapter is relatively short, as It was written as just a teaser. + You might find that there are a lot of differences from the 1st chapter to the rest of the story... it developed over a long time of writing (I stopped writing it and continued like a month later.) Enough of me, if you still want to read on despite all of that, please do so!_

* * *

><p>Time flew by quickly. Before any of us knew it, the rehearsal was over. Geo was going to be here any minute. The boyz had nearly half of their routine done, but there was a few things that they weren't sure about keeping. The California sun was slowly slipping down, fading away.<p>

"We're lucky today," Mikey started. "We usually practice until midnight, but Geo said we can have tonight to ourselves."

Jodi raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "That's a lot less practice time, isn't it though?"

"Yeah, normally it would be. But we're getting up at like, five in the morning tomorrow to start rehearsing again. Geo says it's an equal amount. I'll take it."

"That's nice of Geo," I said.

"Yeah. He's been in awesome moods lately. He's feeding off of all the fame we're getting. I'm not used to it though." Madison chuckled.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it eventually," Jodi assured Madison.

"Like you'd know. You're not on America's Best Dance Crew, now are you?" Mikey teased. "One point for meeee."

Jodi rolled her eyes. "Watch it, Fusco."

Louis bursted in the room. "Guys, Geo called a second ago. He said there's too much traffic and he won't be here soon.."

We all looked at each other. We're stuck here until Geo makes it through traffic?

"..But," Louis continued, "He said since it'll be a while, he's giving us permission to go out. He said he'll pay everything later."

And then it was like the entire night lit up. Were we about to _hang out with them in town_ too?


	5. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 5

_I failed to mention that my tumblr isn't iconicboyzillness anymore, and my twitter isn't nickyballer. Sorry about that! A lot, and I mean a lot has happened since this story was first published! The ICONic Boyz in this story aren't even in the ICONic Boyz anymore. Visit .com to be redirected to my new blog about Madison, Mikey, Louis, Jason and Nick :)_

* * *

><p>"Alaina, you're sure your mom won't mind you being out late?" Jodi asked reluctantly. "I mean, we can get you and your friends a ride home if she does."<p>

I had to consider. The girls would never let me hear the end of it if I'd decided to go home, but I'm sure I've been out longer than I had planned. I don't need to break my mom's trust. Especially not now of all times. I'm sure she was still suspicious about me texting Vinny, and I'm sure she wasn't too joyful about it.

I snapped back into the Earth. "I'm really not sure, do you mind if I called and asked?" I felt bad making the boyz and everyone wait, but if I came home hours after I said I'd be back, she'd never let me leave the house. That's how my mom is, and I can't see her changing for any dance crew. Parents were parents.

"It's no problem," Madison assured me. "We're have parents, too. We understand!" He smiled at me.

This is what I loved about them the most. They were unbelievably down to earth; you'd think young kids like them would let the limelight get to their heads. But that just wasn't the case here. It was different with them all, and I could be myself around them, even if I'm just now getting to know them.

Walking out into the studio's hallway I pulled out my cellphone. I prayed it still had some battery left, considering my forgetting to charge it before we left out of excitement. It had a little left and then I dialed.

Keeping the boyz's waiting in mind, the ringing dragged on and I listened to it in anguish. It seemed like it was taking years for my mom to pick up the phone. Until finally, the ringing stopped. But it wasn't my Mom's voice I heard next.

It was a machine. _The number yo-_

I've heard it too many times, I wasn't wasting anymore time for a machine confirming my mother's not answering.

"She didn't answer," I moaned to the girls stressfully. "Her answering was important. I don't know what to do now."

"Going home now is just not an option for me Alaina, I'm sorry. We're not going to get this chance again! I'm sure your mom would understand, everyone here is human. Don't worry."

"Ems, it's just different with my mom. It's a fucked situation."

"It's not so fucked if you just choose to hang out with the boyz for us…" Dahlia mumbled.

It was one of those situations when you couldn't choose between two options. It was like, if you chose one, you'd be down about not choosing the other- and vice versa.

I wanted to hang with the boyz. Definitely. Any fan would want to hang out with their favorite group. What'd be wrong with it? At the same time, I didn't want to be grounded. I wanted to keep my mom's trust. But at the same time, she'd have to understand that it wasn't just any group of kids. It was the ICONic Boyz. I'm sure….

"Hey, Alaina..?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I almost jumped. It was, undoubtedly, Vinny's perfect chimed voice.

"What's up?" I asked him delicately.

"We're ready to go, are you? Don't feel rushed, it's just that we're curious about you." He half-smiled. This boy will be the death of me.

I bit my bottom lip and looked over at Dahlia and Emily. I regretted doing so, their eyes penetrated mine with impatience and aggressive plead.

"Where are we going?" Dahlia asked. She knew I was on the spotlight. I owed her one for being the subject changer.

"Oh, just a movie is all. Well, Insidious… I hope you don't mind scary movies."

_Oh, Vinny. The movie genre didn't matter._ "So, you guys are coming, right?"

I had no more time. Upset mother or not, I'd come to my senses. This wasn't something I was missing out on.

It felt nice to say it without worry or second thought- "Yeah, count us in for the movie. This is going to be an amazing time."


	6. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 6

Vinny smiled was so big when I confirmed our attending. "Omigosh, I'm so excited! This is gonna be a GRAND time, I promise." I loved how Vinny was not so shy anymore. His shyness was SO cute, and I loved it- but I was knowing the Vinny that girls didn't see on TV.

Vinny jumped back into the studio, nearly squealing. What was so great about us? It should've been vice versa, if anything.. but maybe they haven't had free-time in a while. I was grateful for this all, and I didn't regret a thing… at least, not yet I didn't.

"So, what made you decide to stay?" Dahlia poked at me.

I sighed heavily. "I came to knowing that we weren't going to have this chance again, and that being grounded is worth it if this night goes great like I plan it will be." I put my arms around them both. "It's been a stressful last two days for me. I'm _not_ letting it ruin tonight.. Zero chances."

Vivien laughed. "Great, 'Lains.. you knew It'd be the death of you if you sent us home."

We had to take two seperate cars to the movies because of how many of us were going. Geo had called again and said he was sure he wouldn't be there until the next morning and he had sent someone over to supervise us the rest of the night. This I was definitely okay with.

The trip there was amazing. I was still in shock that this was happening all. I sat next to Vinny and Mikey in the car ride. Dahlia and Vivien were in the other car, but I had a pretty good guess of who they were sitting by. I can't even begin on our conversations.

"So, you guys are going back to Jersey after ABDC, right?" I'd asked.

"Sadly, yeah. We're really loving it here though." Vinny replied.

"What Vin said- but we have the fams back home," Mikey began. "Gotta miss that, too."

Mikey sighed, and I turned to Vinny, who's face had dropped. He looked down at his fingers and intertwined them with his own. I didn't know that the subject was touchy. Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up…

I didn't say anything the rest of the car ride. We didn't say anything the rest of the car ride. All three of us in the seat. It was weird.

We'd finally arrived to the movie theater. It was nearly packed. I hope we weren't going to lose anyone going inside. Vinny was on the right side of the car, and he opened the door and hopped out. He extended his arm out and gave me his hand. I felt myself blush.

Without word, I took his hand and stepped out of the car. He was such a gentleman.. and his hands were warm. Mikey was the last one to get out of the vehicle and he closed the door and trailed behind us.

After some time, we had our tickets and snacks. We all piled into the theater room where Insidious was playing. I just prayed there wasn't any other ICONiacz around- as selfish as it sounded, I wanted to savor this memory alone with my friends only.

I sat Next to Vinny and Mikey in the theater. We sat in the back for what Louis called, 'safety' reasons. He was so cute, youngest of the crew but still watching out for his brothers.

"Hey, Mikey, try not to get too scared on this one, 'kay?" Madison teased from a few seats over. I tried to hold my laughter in, but I couldn't help it. Mikey glanced over at Madison.

"I'm not scared of any movie, bro," Mikey insisted.

"Suureee.." I heard Madison mumble, seconds before the actual movie began.

The night really couldn't have been more perfect. Every now and then, the entire theater would scream in fear of a certain scene. Mikey next to me, he would always whisper at random times during the movie- "Hey, you scared yet?" "Alaina, are you scared yet?" I would reply back softly, "Not yet, you?" "Nah."

This one part of the Movie, I screamed the loudest out of the entire theater. I could hear Mikey chuckle under his breath beside me. "K, I'm scared now." I told him.

The movie sadly came to an end. It was around 9 P.M, and it was softly dark outside. "Gosh Alaina, I wonder if you could scream any louder," Madison teased me, trailing behind me and Mikey. Vinny had to run to the bathroom before we left. "It's the Soda," he told me before running off to the Men's room.

"I wish we had time to see another movie, man… we don't get so much freetime. Always focusing on the show. But we want to win, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining," Mikey began.

I nodded in slight agreement. "Whatever secures your winning is the best, huh?" I smiled at him. "I really do hope you guys win, it would mean everything to me and my friends."

Mikey grinned. "Glad to hear it… glad to hear it. Me and the boyz, we definetely think we can win this. Geo tells us to think positive, always. About the future, about ABDC, you know?"

"Of course. Geo's such a nice guy. Hey, can you give him another huge thank you for letting us do this tonight? I do owe him one for it."

"Sure thing, Alaina." Mikey smiled. This boy… he was too sweet.

Vin finally got out of the bathroom. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

"They're over there," I pointed to the far side of the theater," waiting for us. Me and Mikey were ju-"

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a high-pitched voice shriek not to far from where we were standing. "ARE THOSE THE ICONIC BOYZ?!"

I almost did a double take. I could hear Mikey gulp beside me. I didn't even have time to react. _This couldn't be happening_.


	7. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 7

These two girls ran over to us, their eyes about to pop out of their heads. They didn't notice the other boyz behind them. I could see Madison eyeing us and telling the others about what's happening.

"OH MY GOD, VINNY, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" One girl pierced our eardrums.

Vinny forced a smile. "Hi girls, how are y-"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE ICONIC BOYZ! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" The other girl screamed into our faces. "MIKEY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Mikey, too, smiled. "We love you t-"

"WE ARE YOUR HUGEST FANS! I SWEAR!" The first girl continued to scream.

Madison strolled over. I didn't know how much his appearance would help, but I was prepared for anything.

"Hi girls, could you uh.. calm down a little?" He asked halfheartedly.

"OH! Sorry! I love you guys so much! Really!" The girl said.

"We appreciate the support," Vinny murmured, biting on his cheek, but still managing a half-smile.

"Weird, running into fans here, hm?" Mikey suggested to Madison.

"Definetely," Madison said, his eyebrows raising.

"We're not fans. We're SUPER ICONiacz!" The two fans said in sync.

"Creative."

"Is she one of your guy's .. er, girlfriend or…?" The first fangirl said in a sharp tone, suggested me.

"No, I'm not!" I felt myself blush. I couldn't say I was just a fan. It wouldn't be fair, it would make the boyz look like they favorited fans.

"Oh!" She said again, smiling this time. "Vinny, could I get a kiss on the cheek..?"

Vinny's eyes widened. "Ah, okay.. you mean like, in a picture?"

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!" She squealed.

I watched in disgust as the girl pulled the camera out of their bag, threw herself onto Vinny's side and squealed as he kissed her on the cheek. I wasn't jealous, but she was incredibly annoying for a fan. I was just hoping the rest of the ICONiacz weren't like this.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a second, okay?" I told them. I strolled over to the Woman's Room and opened the door. I didn't really have to go, but It was awkward being over there. I was just putting on chapstick when the two girls followed me into the bathroom.

"Were you lying to us back there?" One girl asked.

Before I could reply, the other barked at me, "You know, the boyz don't like liars. It's not ICONic to lie to their own _biggest fans_."

"Uh, no, I'm really not any of their girlfriends."

"You wish you were, don't you though?"

"Um?"

"If you're not any of their girlfriends, why are you at the movies with them then?"

"Since when is it a crime to go to the movies with some of your friends?" I lied. I really wasn't their friends. I was just a fan living any fangirl's dream. But I was protecting the boyz from hate.

"Just STAY AWAY from them!" The first girl yelled in my face.

"Yeah! You don't want to know how the ICONiacz will react to you being their little stalker!"

"That's cool, whatever" I groaned in reply. I wasn't going to let them ruin this night. "Bye-bye."

Hoping they wouldn't follow me a second time, I slipped past them and left the bathroom. Abandoning my chapstick I looked around for any of the boyz or my friends, but I couldn't see them. Did they leave without me?

Suddenly, I felt someone squeeze my waist gently from behind me. "BOO!" Mikey shouted in my ear.

"Oh my _GOSH_, you seriously scared me! Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"They're outside!" Mikey told me, still laughing from his little prank.

"Tonight was awesome." I told Mikey as we walk outside to the cars.

"I know. Tonight was definetely one of the best nights I've had here."

"Tonight was one of the best nights of my life," I admitted bluntly, suddenly feeling comfortable around him.

"Of your _life_?" Mikey smiled. "Are we that amazing?"

I smiled in the dark. "I never said you guys were amazing… but yes."

Mikey chuckled beside me. The night was ending. I'd have to face my Mom's wrath back home, but it was _so_ incredibly worth it.


	8. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 8

The night ended. I was home, but to my surprise my mom wasn't home there to lecture me. Emily, Jodi, and Dahlia all were staying over for the night. They had called up their parents and gotten permission. Wondering where my parents where, I opened the door to my house and turned on the lights.

Emily dropped our bags down. "Tonight was insane! I can't even-"

"I know, right? Best night of my life!" I replied in agreement. "Jodi, thanks so much for being so nice all night!"

Jodi smiled at us. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, best rehearsal and movie I've sat through."

I beamed. I was a little hungry so I was headed into the kitchen. A note on the counter stopped me, and got my attention. It read:

I was underwhelmed by this news. I had the night to myself with my bestfriends. What could possibly go wrong?

**It's been about 4 weeks** since that amazing night. Oh, I wish I could go back to it, and start everything over right. But I couldn't.

America's Best Dance Crew season six had already ended. ICONic Boyz had won versus .mE, and Nick had texted me telling me they'd be staying in California for a little while longer. Not much later, I got a text from Vinny also informing me with news- the ABDC celebration party was tomorrow night, and he was inviting me and my friends, just like he'd invited us to our first rehearsal watch.

After that first night I got to get to know them, we had some contact- but not much. The following week when they did their Nicki Minaj performance, they were in the bottom two. Geo was strict on them, so he said we couldn't go to the movies anymore after rehearsals. They wanted to stay focused and I wanted them to win. So I kept my necessary distance those weeks. But we still talked enough that I could call them my friends.

News about me got around from the night at the theater. There was times I couldn't even log on Facebook without so many messages asking If I was dating an ICONic Boy or recieving a hate message from a fan. It took me a while to get used to it, but I adapted to it eventually and I made a new Facebook and left the old one behind for good. It wasn't a miraculous help, I was still being talked about, rumours about me stalking or dating or kissing one of the boyz, but I ignored them. I wasn't sure if any of the boyz were aware, but I just hoped they weren't. They had a stressful week after week from practice. They should enjoy their summer stay as long as they're here. The last thing I'd want is them being protective over _me_. Someone so unimportant, someone so awkwardly inconvienient as me.

From those weeks though, I had gotten fairly close to both Mikey and Nick. Dahlia, Emily, and Jodi were still around. Dahlia and Jason were inseperable. Emily still liked Nick since the first day, and I could tell she was never happy with me even standing next to Nick. I didn't forget about Vinny- He was the perfect one.. but I could tell he wasn't at all interested. Dance, dance, dance, that's all that's on that boy's mind, even if ABDC was over.

Trina had actually moved already to New Jersey. I would miss her so much, and I still do. It's so hard to keep contact because she's got her laptop and phone tooken away for "reasons" she doesn't want to tell me.

"… Just mail me if you have to. Anything, I'm going to miss you…" I pleaded.

Trina smiled halfheartedly. "This really sucks, moving, you know?" It did, but I didn't say anything. My best friend was moving across the country from me. What could I do?

I threw my arms around her and wrapped her into a hug. "Do your best to keep in touch. Let me know everything you can about Jersey. I guess_I'll_ mail _you_. Wow, that's so old fashioned…" I laughed. And she was gone, just like that. My best friend, gone from my reach. It was weird, not being able to just wake up and text her, or just wake up and run down a few blocks to her house. Trina's leaving was just the starter to my oh-so-horrible summer hell hole.


	9. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 9

It was the day of the ABDC Party. I still missed Trina, but I wasn't going to let my missing her ruin me. I was attending a party. As usual, Emily, Jodi and Dahlia were coming. These girls were my everything.

School was coming to an end, finally. We had about a week left of school. I could live through it, I think. Well, actually, I hoped.

On the way there, there was complete silence. It was like when we were riding to the movies with the boyz.

"Has Trina talked to you yet?" Jodi asked me, sounding hopeful.

"No.." I sighed in reply, without saying anything else. Hopefully this party would lift our spirits.

When we got there, the place looked so packed. I didn't know who all was going, but I could tell it would be a crazy night. Louis ran in our direction from out of the building. It was his birthday.

"Happy birthday, 11 Year old!" Emily told him, giving him a hug. I,too, gave him a hug. "Happy birthday Pitbull" I told him. He grinned.

"Thank you guys!" He practically yelled. "Come in for some cake, before Madison and Nick eat it all.."

I laughed at the thought of Madison and Nick scorfing down plates of cake. They had some appatites, I could tell.

Louis led us to the cake, and before I could guess, Madison and Nick were actually fighting over a piece of cake.

"Come on Nick, it's mine!" Madison yelled.

"No! It has the number 11 on it. I want it!" Nick refused.

Louis shoved into Nick and stole the plate from him. "It's for Alaina, you piggies."

Madison and Nick looked at each other without word, and walked away.

"Did I really just witness a fight over this?" I said, the plate of chocolate cake in my hands.

Dahlia laughed. "I feel bad for them. Maybe you shouldn't eat all of it."

"Alaina?" I hear Jodi ask me with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"What?" I asked, swallowing my chunk of cake down. I turned over in her direction.

"Is he actually here?" She asks me.

"Is wh-"

"Look, over there," Dahlia whispered to me sharply, suggesting to the left of me.

Before I could ask anything, I saw him.

This boy I actually met at one of the ABDC tapings. At the time, he seemed really nice and somebody I would get along with. Well, things were the complete opposite. In such a short time, we became inseperable. We were best friends. And….. I loved him. I was an idiot for trusting him.

He tried everything in his power to ruin me. He would steal my phone from me and send rude texts to one of the boyz. I explained everything to them and we put it behind us. I… I just couldn't believe he was back again. I thought this was all over.

My heart sank and I looked the other way. "Why is he here…" I mumbled. "I think, I think… we should go…"

"No. We're not letting him ruin this," Emily told me.

"I… I can't be in the same room as-"

"As who?" A disgusting voice tonted behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Go away. What are you doing here? Leave me alone."

"Hey, hey!" He insisted. "Be nice. I'm only… I'm only trying to be nice too. I know you missed me though."

"She didn't miss anyone like _you_, Derek. Leave us alone." Jodi tried.

The worst part of everything was that he was actually Nick's cousin. Well, they didn't get along to well. They haven't gotten along since they were young. Everyone in his family knew it.

"Alaina, give me another chance. I wasn't thinking before, really. About anything."

I looked at him in disgust. "Why would you even try, you know… I don't want anything to do with you…" I tripped over my words.

"Well, we don't have to best friends." He smiled half heartedly. "We don't even have to be friends. You don't have to like me this time. But.. I just want to make amends."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Then will you leave me alone?"

He chuckled under his breath. "If it's what you want, I guess." He shrugged.

"Fine then. I accept your pathetic apology."

"Can I have a hug?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I didn't want a hug from _him_.

Regardless, he stepped toward me so fast I had no time to step away. In a split second, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Well, bye then." He waved off, none of us waved back or even gave him the slightest of a goodbye.

"Finally!" I mumbled. "Oh!" I gasped when I saw their were drinks set on the side for us. "Did someone leave these here for us?"

"Yeah, people are going around serving drinks," Jodi said, taking a sip from her own.

"That's nice of them," I said, taking a long drink from mine. I immediatly sputtered from the sip. "This tastes… weird.." I told them.

"What's in it?" Dahlia asked, coming over to me to see it. "I don't know.. I can't see anything in it." I replied.

"Weird," Emily said. "I don't think you should drink it anymore."

"No duh." I told her sarcastically and set my drink down. It didn't taste like anything I've really tasted before.

The rest of the party, we walked around and greeted people. A lot of people remembered us from the ABDC tapings. To my surprise, the bratty girls from the movies were there to. I didn't know how they got here, but I didn't care. The more and more I walked around, the dizzier I got… how the hell did I get sick?


	10. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 10

The entire party I couldn't even have a great time. I was so dizzy, I felt like I was going to faint any moment. "You'll be fine!" "You're over reacting" were the responses I got from my so-called friends. I tried not to let my illness ruin Louis's birthday for the rest of us, but I needed to lie down, or something. I couldn't even deal.

We finally got back to the boyz after greeting a myriad of people. Madison had a girl next to him, light green eyes and night black hair, and they seemed close. I mean, Madison had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. And just as I thought….

"Hey, you guys, this is Jaime!" He introduced us, his arm still wrapped around her securely.

"Hi everybody!" She greeted, her voice high with excitement and a strong accent shining through. Everyone seemed surprised by it too.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically, seeing the shock on our faces.

"Nothing's wrong!" Jodi laughed. "You have a really strong accent. It's cute though."

"Oh, well I'm from New Zealand. I moved to New York about three years ago. I'm sort of used to it. My accent is the annoyingest thing."

"Don't say that babe," Madison whispered to her like he's told her for the millionth time. "Nothing about you is annoying. You're perfect."

A huge grin spread on Jaime's face. Her eyes twinkled. It was the cutest thing, but awkward at the same time.

"A-_hemmm_," Dahlia coughed roughly. "So…." She trailed on, not knowing where to pick this up from. "You two are a package deal, huh? Do the fans know yet though?"

"Well… not yet. But we'll go public soon I guess. I don't know. Geo says whenever I feel it's ready, so. Not now though, you know after ABDC and everything."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Madison, this is your brother's party! Go enjoy yourself because I don't want to make you," Jaime teased.

Madison smiled under his breath. "Well, enjoy her then guys. She's can talk for hours."

Jaime threw him a_ is that a bad thing?_ look.

"She's insane," Madison whispered to us jokingly so low that Jaime couldn't hear. All four of us giggled but Jaime, who was goggling at Madison as he walked away from us.

"What?! Oh, what did he tell you!?" Jaime insisted.

"Nothing bad." I reassured her. "So. Do you dance, Jaime?"

She suddenly lit up as if she was a package of christmas lights. "Wow you guys are so nice! I've met some fans around here….. an annoying pair of girls earlier, actually…. they didn't bother asking anything about me- Oh! Anyway…" She continued, laughing softly at herself for trailing on. " I do dance, though. I used to be in ReQuest.. you know, the dance crew? Have you heard of them?"

All four of us nodded in unision silently, intently listening to her story. "Yes well, I was a part of their crew. I was devistated when I found out we were moving to the states at first, but… ever since I've met Madison, he's kept me sane, you know? Without him I think I'd lose my mind from being so homesick. And the crew, well, there was no way from it. I had to quit, it crushed my heart… those girls were my bestfriends. My sisters."

All of us were gaping in awe. Jodi, Dahlia, Emily and I, we were astounded of what a journey she's ridden. Also because she's so young, but she was with ReQuest.

"We still talk, of course. But it's not the same. I miss dancing with them. I miss dance so much, Madison and Geo have invited me to ICON, which I was very grateful for, but I'm not sure of enrolling in September. Do you think I should?"

"If it's what makes you happy, Jaime," Emily advised her. "If you miss dance that much, I think ICON could be a good place for you. I'm sure you still have some taste of ReQuest's style. You could show them whole new things. Think about it, Madison would be so excited too!"

"You really think so?" Jaime asked again reluctantly.

"Of course!" "Just think about it!" We tried.

"Okay then!" She piped. "Do you think people would like me there, though? Everyone else at ICON?"

Before I could even reply, my stomach gave the biggest lurch. My knees buckled from under me. I felt like I was going to vomit up all the food I'd eaten in my entire lifetime. I felt a unfriendly pain stab at me somewhere I couldn't even locate.

"Alaina!?" I heard Vinny shout behind me, panic striking his voice.

And then everything around me went black- and there was nothing.


	11. GRAND Afflictions Chapter 11 FINAL

_This is the last part I wrote for this story. Like I said, I've written an ending and everything... but I don't want to post it because there's such a big gap in the plot! Please understand that I have no interest in finishing the story. If I ever did decide to finish it up, I'll have to re-write the entire thing (there's so many things I don't like about these chapters), and I've left other, more interesting stories left in the dust that I'd rather complete. Maybe one day, honestly. _

_In the end of this chapter, there's a bit of a plot reveal that I've wrote + a bit of the next chapter I had stored up that I've never even published. I'll try to sum up how it should have gone had I written the next chapters. Hopefully that will help the left-hanging feeling you might get. Thank you if you have read this story and were one of the hopefuls who waited for me to update over this ridiculous span of time :) This is all I've got. _

* * *

><p><strong>And then I woke up.<strong>

My eyelids felt so heavy, but I managed to open my eyes. I couldn't remember a thing. I was in a place I couldn't name. I looked to the right of me, through a glass window and could make out what looked like Jodi, Dahlia, and Emily. They were all talking but I couldn't interperate what they were actually saying.

Everyone rushed toward me when they saw I was awake. It was, to my very own surprise, the boyz.

"H-how're you feeling, Alaina?" Vinny asked me hesitantly.

I opened my mouth, ready to speak, but no words came out. My mouth was dry and stinging. I turned over to look for one of the girls, but they'd gone. Facing the boyz again, I managed a small, "I'm okay."

They all sighed in relief and slumped back. "We were so worried about you. We're glad you're okay," Nick told me, the relief still strong in his scratchy voice.

I didn't know whether to look glad, or be confused. "Why though, Nick? What happened?"

"Wait. You honestly don't remember?" Louis asked me, surpised. I shook my head no in response.

"Anything? That's weird."

"Anything.." I told him. "Where am I?"

Vinny and Madison looked at each other, their eyebrows knitted. "Well… you're in the hospital. The doctors haven't really told us anything about why you're in here, though. But… we were having a party… it's Louis's birthday today. You were talking to Jaime, and th-"

"Jaime? Who's Jaime?" I asked, confused as hell. I didn't recall any of this.

"…My girlfriend…" Madison continued slowly. "And then you- well- I don't know, you…. you just collapsed. You fell over and blacked out."

Just then, the doctor walked through the door. "Hello Mrs. Alaina, how're you feeling?"

"I don't know," I told him truthfully.

He chuckled. "Well that's alright. It's okay you don't remember things. We finally got your diagnostics back. Well, by the looks of it, someone put something in your drink tonight."

* * *

><p><strong><em>What should've been the next chapter<em>**

I couldn't even believe the words I was hearing. "Someone spiked my drink?" I sputtered. "But why? Who?" I looked over to the doctor.

"Well, that's something we here can't figure out, Miss." And he took one turn on his heels and left the room.

Nobody answered me. I turned to the boyz, gaping with question, but they had no clue either. I had to go ask the girls.

"I think I'm good enough to walk myself." Without thinking, I pulled myself forward and out of the hospital bed. Immediately my legs staggered under me, and I almost fell- but Vin and Nick both caught me in time simultaneously.

"Are you alright?" Vinny asked me with concern.

"Yes.. yes, I'm fine. I just wasn't used to it... to.. the walking." I tried to get back up once more, and I managed to walk over, outside of the room I was in. Dahlia was sitting there, conversing with one of my nurses...

* * *

><p><em>The idea is ridiculous, but I'm really fighting the urge to just type up and finish this thing. Blah. Here's how the story should've gone.<em>

_The person who spiked Alaina was Derek, Nick's awful cousin. When Nick realizes this, he grows a huge soft spot for her and realizes he really cares about her. But Vinny really cares about her too... hmm?..._

_Aside from that, Jaime was eventually going to join .mE. It wasn't a rush of a decision, it was supposed to evolve into a bigger thing throughout the chapters, but oh well. The members of .mE aren't so nice as they are in real life inside of this story. They push Jaime to ditch the boyz (and Madison) which leads to a huge rivalry between the two groups, which triggers the complete downfall and deterioration of their relationship. Will Jaime ever realize what she's done in joining this new crew and make amends?_

_As for Trina, she's moved to New Jersey in the middle of all this, and her and Madison really hit it off once the boyz go back to NJ to settle home. Madison's eventually down to a dilemma of his long-term kiwi girlfriend and his new, supportive love interest. Who do you think he ends up sticking with?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :) A final, painful reminder: I have no intentions on finishing this story! I just wanted to put up the rest of these chapters. Please don't keep your hopes up for a next chapter... there's an extremely slim chance there will be any news about this story at all in the future. (I wrote a Madison Alamia fanfiction after this story, I was going to post it as a bonus story, but it's not finished either. Maybe I'm just terrible at following through my ICONic Boyz story plots? Ha.) <strong>


End file.
